Confused love
by Khiti-Kat
Summary: Well this is a Kagome Sesshomaru love story that takes place in Kagomes time. This is my first fic. so please do not flame me yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter oh my fanfic. I hope you like it! Oh I do not own Inuyasha or any thing else but my ego.**

**Rated T for language.**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome 17 years old - Miko_

_Sesshomaru 20 - demon_

_Souta 20 (yes I know he I supposed to be Kagome's little brother but I needed him to be older so there.) – monk/ normal_

_Inuyasha 19 – half demon_

_Miroku 19 - monk_

_Sango 17 - human_

_Naraku 21 – Half demon_

"Said"

'Thought'

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………... 

"Kagome time to wake up!" said a male voice from outside her bedroom door. "Kagome I know you're not up yet, GET UP!"

"Alright already I'm up." Kagome rolls over to face the clock next to her bed 'damn its only 5:30 why do I have to get up so early on a Saturday in the middle of summer to pack-up the house?' Kagome kicks the blankets off of her and begins to sit up when she heard her brothers' voice at the door again. " Kagome come on Sesshomaru and Miroku are going to be here soon." Yelled Souta. " Okay!" Kagome hears the footsteps move away from her door and disappears towards the stairs. 'About time he left.' Kagome grabs some cloths and heads towards her bathroom.

Kagome turns the water on in her shower to just the right temperature and steps in. The water washed over her small form as she washed her hair and body. After rinsing her hair she stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. She takes out a basket of random bathroom junk in search for her favorite lip-gloss. 'Gah, where is it? It got to be around here somewhere.' Kagome begins to toss some of the items around the bathroom in hopes to thin out some of the stuff that has collected in there over the years. "Ha I found the bugger!" She puts some on and checked her self over one last time. "well that's as good as I get."

As Kagome entered her room she failed to notice the tall figure on her bed that was looking out the window. "Its been a while since I have been in here." Said the figure. Kagome was brought out of her little world and jumped when the voice startled her. " Damn it Sesshomaru why did you have to scare me like that?" Kagome picked up the fallen clothes that she had dropped. "I did knock." Stated Sesshomaru in his cold and stoic voice. A shiver went up Kagomes spine. 'Why does he have to be so cold…?' "Why are you in here? You know how much I hate it when people come in my room without permission." Sesshomaru stood up from the bed and walked towards Kagome. Kagomes heart began to beat faster as he came closer. 'Please don't let me do something stupid! Please don't let me do something stupid! Please don't let me do something stupid!' He stopped right in front of her and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Your brother wanted me to give you this." Kagome took the paper, and with that he left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**Kagomes P.O.V**

That was strange oh well! I unfolded the paper to read the note.

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you so soon and with out notice but I have to go to a meeting with Miroku, and we won't be back until late so you will have to do most of the packing without us. Sesshomaru has volunteered to help so at least you will not be alone. _

_Your brother,_

_Souta_

Damn him why did he have to leave me alone with Sesshomaru?

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………... 

**Regular P.O.V**

Kagome went down stairs to start packing Sesshomaru was on the floor drinking coffee. All the furniture in the first floor was in the truck and was ready to go All that was left to pack was the kitchen and the bathrooms. So Kagome headed to the kitchen and wrapped cups in newspaper and placed the carefully in the box that was marked kitchen. Sesshomaru stepped in and began to do the same thing though with dishes instead. " So Sesshomaru how have you been doing?" No answer came. 'Ice blocks these days almost no personality what so ever.'

An hour passed and Kagome could not take the silence and longer. "Why have you been so cold towards me for the past few months? We use to be good friends remember?" Kagome asked quietly. "We were never friends you were just a way to pass the time while your brother was away with your father before he passed away." The words were almost buried in ice as he spoke. Kagome looked down from him. 'I should have expected that.' The finished up the kitchen and left Sesshomaru in the kitchen.

Kagome packed up the bathrooms and took the boxes down to the din. Sesshomaru was on the phone. He looked up and asked the person in the other side of the line to wait a moment. "Kagome would you mind if I invite a friend to help load the boxes on the truck?" "No, that's fine." Kagome went up the stairs and bought down the rest of the boxes from the second floor. The doorbell rang and Kagome answered the door. It was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair with green eyes and had the makings of a tiger demon.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked. "Yes, Sesshomaru asked to me come over to help move boxes." Kagome looked over her should to see Sesshomaru walk towards them. "Thanks for coming over Yumi." Sesshomaru said with happy voice. "its no problem." Kagome let the woman in and went to the stack of boxes and lifted one up and cared it to the truck. When she came back in side Sesshomaru introduced the to women.

"Yumi this is Kagome, Kagome this is my Girlfriend Yumi." Kagome was in shock. What could she say? How should she feel? All she could think about was the question WHY? Since Kagome was a Miko she could hide her surprise well. "That's so sweet how long have ya'll been together." Kagome sounded sweet and perky to hide her really feelings. "About 7 months now" Yumi was smiling brightly. "Cute!" Kagome jumped and gave Yumi a hug. "Its about time Sesshomaru found someone! Oh I need to get back packing." Kagome took out another box and placed it in the truck she sat down for second and let a single tear break free from its prison. WHY? Kagome stood back up places a happy smile on and walked back inside. Yumi and Sesshomaru had two boxes each and placed them in the truck. As Sesshomaru places the box down he picked up the light smell of tears and looked towards Kagome. He felt bad for what he did but it had to be done so he walked back in the house to continue packing.

Pretty soon the whole house was cleared. Sesshomaru and Yumi left soon after and left Kagome alone in the dark and empty house to cry.

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………... 

**Well that's about it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Yes, I know this chapter is a little on the short side but I promise to make it up to you in the next. I will update if I get comment. The more comments the sooner I update.**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed it means a lot to me. Well I did promise a longer chapter so here goes.

When Souta and Miroku got home they spotted Kagome in the corner of the din asleep. They could tell that Kagome had been crying a lot. Her face was still puffy and red. 'Damn it Sesshomaru what did you do this time?' Souta thought as he took off his coat to cover up his beloved little sister. Ever since their parents died in a car accident seven months back, he did not want anything to ever hurt her. She was the last person in the family and he was not about to lose her.

"Hey Souta I'm going to head home for the night I will be back tomorrow morning to help ya'll move into your new place."

"Okay, I will see you then." Souta walked to the door with Miroku and waved good-bye. He shout the door and walked back to where Kagome was sleeping and began to meditate to see what had taken place to see what had happen to Kagome to get her this way. He could feel the lingering aura of a female Tiger demon in the house that was saturated in Sesshomaru's aura.

'So Sesshomaru decided to bring over his fuck toy did he? Good at least he is following my orders. Pretty soon Kagome will forget about him and she will once again be same with me.' With that Souta finished his meditation took out his cell and called Miroku to tell him that what was going on. He hated what he was doing but it was for the best for both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

The next Morning Kagome woke up with a monster of a headache she looked around for Souta but she did not see him. 'I winder where he went?' Kagome stood up and dusted her-self off. She continued to look around the house but the only thing left was a note on the door in Souta's handwriting. 'What is with him leaving note, can't he just tell me himself for once?'

_**Kagome,**_

_**We are already on our way to the new house you need to leave as soon as you wake up so you will not get to far behind. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Souta**_

'He left me!' Kagome took one last look at the house that she had grown up in and walked out the door. 'So many memories are in this house.' Kagome began to think about her parents and how every Christmas they could go out and cook smores over the fire pit in the backyard, and when she was too little to reach the ground when she was on the swing Souta would push her. 'But now that's all gone and its time to move on with our lives.' Kagome stepped in her green Volts Wagon Beetle that she had received for her 16th birthday. 'Well on the bright side I will not have to see Sesshomaru as much.' So Kagome began her long drive from Tokyo to Sapporo it was going to be one hell of a drive. (1230 miles)

Three hours and four cans of _**'Lost'**_ later Kagomes Cell phone went off. Kagome Quickly picked up her phone. "Yellow Kagome speaking."

"Hey Kags how far off are you from Sapporo?" Only one person called her that

"Inuyasha I have only been on the road for about 3 hours so that means I have about another 17 and a half hours to go I Won't be there until early tomorrow morning."

"Sango can't wait to see you, she wants to talk to you. Here hold on a sec. While I put her on." Kagome waited to her the voice of her best friend. They had not seen each other since the funeral.

"Kagome is that you?" Asked a female voice

"Yep how have you been Sango?" I shriek of delight was heard on the other side of the line.

"OhmyGodKagomeitsbeentolongsincewelasttalkedeverthingisfineoverhereandeveryonemissesyou-"

"Sango slow down I can scarcely hear what you are saying."

"Oh sorry its just I'm so excited that I will get to see you soon."

"Ya by tomorrow after noon we will be in the mall shopping while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Souta carry our bags."

"I can't wait! He Inuyasha wants to talk to you again"

"OK bye I will talk to you tomorrow"

"Kags I just want to say have a safe trip. Love you bye" With that Inuyasha hung up the phone. 'What's with him?'

It was getting late and Kagome needed to find a hotel before she fell asleep at the wheel. After about a half hour later she found a suitable hotel to stay for the night. Kagome went to the lobby and got the card to her room. Kagome plopped down on the bed and began to drift off to La la Land. But for some strange reason Sesshomaru's Face kept appearing and would not let her get the sleep she needed. 'Why did I have to like him of all people? He is a cold hearted…never mind he can't be cold hearted he has a girlfriend that he seems to care about. Why could I not like Inuyasha instead or even Hojo.' Kagome shivered at the thought of dating Hojo. 'Okay maybe not Hojo.'

At last the sleepiness clamed her mind and body.

The next morning Kagome was on the road and close to her destination. She had about 60 miles to go till she could see her long lost friends and her new home, which happens to be an old shrine. 'A shrine of all places why could he not get a normal house? Yes I may have Miko powers but I does not mean I will act like one.'

An hour passed and Kagome was pulling up to her new house. 'Damn there are so many steps.' As Kagome Stepped out of the car she was quickly tackled down by a red blur.

"WELCOME BACK KAGS!" Inuyasha continued to hug her until they heard someone clearing their throat. Kagome looked up to see her brother standing right over them. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and separated swiftly. Inuyasha stood up and held out a hand to Kagome and lifted her up. Inuyasha had grown up over the last few months his hair was now down to his butt and had a well built body. 'Just like Sesshomaru…wait bad Kagome stop thinking about him.'

"Shall we go inside the house for some coffee god knows we need it?" And with that they all went in the house unaware of they pair of eyes watching them.

"Soon very soon I shall have her again."

"So Souta when did you get here" Kagome asked.

"Last night Miroku and I took shifts."

"I see. Speaking of Miroku where did he run off to." Everyone looked around and neither Miroku nor Sango could be found.

"Feh. They probably ran off to screw each other like rabid rabbit."

"Inuyasha bite your tongue." Kagome yelled at him.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome got up to see who it was. Kagome opened the door and looked around but no one was there she looked down and spotted a package addressed to her. 'Who could it be from nobody knows I'm here.' It was just a brown box with a label on it that had her name written in a neat cursive writing. She opened the box and inside of it was two blood covered wedding rings and a note…

_Till death do we part._

There was something written on the rings _Sakura Higurashi _and _Sora Higurashi_ theses where they wedding rings…

**Well that all for now I hope I get some more reviews soon. I will update every 20 reviews. **

**Much Love,**

**Khiti-Kat**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
